From pet to bride
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: She is his pet that is what she will always be.


She loved being outside the various sounds and smells the feel of grass on the soles of her feet as she ran through a field. She didn't run because she hated her owner but out of inscinct when the full moon rises her inner wolf takes over and is gone before morning leaving her to carry her half dead owner home to his bed where she curls at his feet like the dog she is. Her master was unlike most of his bread the hardest he'd ever given her was a spanking and that was when she cursed out a man because he asked if she's was a prostitute the man didn't see the next dawn when her owner found out.

She told herself she would not be like her mother a street walker and she was thankful that her owner saved her. He bought her from her mother when she had just turned fifteen. All he'd ever asked of her was her blood and company. Now here he was face first in mud at Death's door. She prayed Death was hoping for vistors.

She shifted to her human form picking her owner up with a sigh "You made it a lot further than normal now I gotta carry you that far back and bath you Owner learn your limits."

He shut up and froze "How did I get to my room?"

She sat on her knees at the foot of the the bed " I brought you home after you collapsed."

He held out his hand to her and she rubbed her cheek against it as if asking forgiveness.

He smiled " You're welcome to the rest of the bed you know."

She stared at her hands "A pet's place is at her Owner's feet."

He growled "And a whore's daughter belongs on the street there now we're both wrong now get up here."

She hung her head her hair framing her face as she crawled up the bed curling into a ball once she reached his level.

He lifted the from of her hair to see her face "Maka look at me."

Green eyes stared through a golden veil." What is it you ask of me."

He turned taking a small box from the table "I want to give something." She sat the box in front of her

Her nose twitch as she sniffed the new object before opening the box "A ring Owner why are you giving me this?"

Long pale fingers took the ring from the box and slid it on her ring before they cupped her cheek.

A chill came to her cheek balancing out the heat from her blush " Maka this ring is special i want you to wear it for me."

She stared at the ring "Owner why do you want me to wear this?"

In a shift motion he pulled her to him " If you wear it as long as I live you will live so you'll be with me forever."

A small pink tongue grazed a pale cheek " Thank you Owner for this great gift."

He froze "Maka why did you thank me you are stuck with me until I die?"

She turned to straddle him "Because a pet belongs with her master." She tilted her head revealing a pair of bite scars " You must be hungry Owner."

"Maka call me Soul." his ivory fangs sunk into her skin

A moan escaped her lips before she could trap it between her teeth "Soul."

Ivory teeth were stained crimson as he smirked "Yes my pretty puppy?"

She ground herself against him "Soul do you know what usually happens during a wedding night?"

The dress she wore was pulled over her head "I was growing Impatient waiting for you to be ready Maka."

She nipped at his ear "Shut up and take them off."

His ruby eyes showed concern as he loomed above her "Make you don't have to do this now are you sure you're ready?"

She growled "Soul you're stuck with me for a lifetime you'll have to at some point so fuck me now."

Soul set her lips to hers before he slammed into her taking her purity. Maka's legs wrapped around his waist as her finger gripped his hair deepening the kiss. Mama flipped them and grabbed his hands by the wrist and moves the to her waist. Soul sat up sinking his fangs into her throat again her voice becoming gasps before it turned a scream of his name.

He licked the blood from his mouth as he laid them down "You are no longer my pet."

She cuddled against him "What am I then?"

He smiled kissing her head "My wife."

* * *

Lemon again why can't i right a clean SoMa?


End file.
